


Pregnant

by TommyVelvet



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: You tell Harrison you´re pregnant





	Pregnant

You have been waiting the whole night to tell Harrison you are pregnant and after seeing him with the children you became less nervous. It was time to go home to your shared flat and you are being antsy in the car. Harrison notices and asks, “Are you alright, love?” you nod although he is not convinced. 

When you come home he asks, “Y/N, what´s wrong? You have been so nervous since we left my mum´s house.” You sigh and take a deep breath, “I have been wanting to tell you all night and after I saw you with your cousin´s I though it would come easy but it is harder than I thought.” Harrison takes your hand, “What is it?” “I´m pregnant,” you smile. “Are you serious?” he asks hopefully. “Yes” you say happily and Harrison grabs the sides of your face and kisses you with so much love. “I´m going to be a dad,” he says with tears in his eyes when he pulls away. You nod before kissing him again.


End file.
